1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-zero dispersion shifted optical fibers (NZDSF) having low slope. More preferably, the present invention relates to NZDSF fibers having low slope and low zero dispersion wavelength.
2. Technical Background
Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems have operated around the 1550 nm wavelength region, defined herein as including the C-band, which includes wavelengths between about 1525 nm to about 1565 nm, and the L-band, which includes wavelengths between about 1565 nm to about 1625 nm. Some known fibers have a zero dispersion wavelength located outside the operation window which may help prevent nonlinear penalties such as four-wave mixing (FWM) and cross-phase modulation (XPM). However, the zero dispersion wavelength of known NZDSF fibers is typically within 100 nm of 1550 nm in order to reduce the magnitude of the dispersion of a transmitted signal in the 1550 nm operating window so as to allow longer span lengths and less frequent dispersion compensation.
Preferably, coarse wavelength division multiplexing (CWDM) systems and applications operate in the WDM 1550 nm window, i.e. in the C- and L-bands, in the S-band (between about 1450 nm and about 1525 nm), and in the 1310 nm window (between about 1280 nm and about 1330 nm).
Known fibers have optical characteristics which are suitable for operation in specific windows. For example, standard single mode transmission fibers, such as the SMF-28™ optical fiber manufactured by Corning Incorporated, have a zero dispersion wavelength at or near 1310 nm, and such fibers can perform suitably in the 1310 nm window. The dispersion exhibited by such optical fiber at 1550 nm is around 17 ps/nm/km, which is larger than the dispersion at 1550 nm of typical NZDSF fiber, and which can require frequent dispersion compensation. NZDSF optical fiber can perform suitably in the 1550 nm window. Examples of NZDSF fiber include: LEAF® fiber by Corning Incorporated which has an average zero dispersion wavelength near 1500 nm and a dispersion slope of about 0.08 ps/nm/km at about 1550 nm, Submarine LEAF® fiber by Corning Incorporated which has an average zero dispersion wavelength near 1590 nm and a dispersion slope of about 0.1 ps/nm/km at about 1550 nm, MetroCor™ fiber by Corning Incorporated which has a zero dispersion wavelength near 1650 nm, and Truewave RS™ fiber by Lucent Corporation which has a zero dispersion wavelength of about 1450 nm. However, the magnitude of the dispersion in the 1310 nm window of these NZDSF optical fibers is not low, and many NZDSF fibers have specified cable cutoff wavelengths which are greater than 1260 nm. An optical fiber by Alcatel, Teralight® Metro, addresses dispersion in the 1310 window, but such fiber has a high dispersion for 40 Gb/s transmission in the C-band as well as a relatively high dispersion slope, which tends to limit the reach of the fiber within a system and/or would require frequent compensation at longer wavelengths.